Fairytale
by Caskett092313
Summary: A continuation of "Federal Fun" & "Fate". The third installment in this Castle/NCIS saga.
1. Decaf

**Decaf**

** Castle and Beckett were planning on telling their friends about the latest addition to the Castle family when they went into work that day. They had debated all morning long on how they were going to reveal the news. This was where their differences came into play. Castle wanted to just tell them out right when they arrived. Beckett wanted to be subtle about it.**

** Martha had told them to play it by ear when they had arrived at the precinct. Castle and Beckett took Martha's advice. On the ride up to the bull pen; Castle and Beckett had the elevator to themselves thankfully.**

** "We're done after this." Beckett said.**

** "I figured that much."**

** "Boy or girl; that's it, this little one is it."**

** "I got it."**

** "Just making sure; babe."**

** With that the elevator sounded off and the door slid open.**

** When they stepped out they saw Lanie with Gates and the boys. Castle and Beckett were a bit surprised to see Lanie at the precinct. Beckett and Castle both remember two times that Lanie was at the precinct.**

_**"Whoever he's working for scares him a lot more than prison."**_

_** "There has to be a way to get it out of him. We could force him to watch Paris Hilton videos."**_

_** "You want to be brought up on charges?"**_

_** "Beckett."**_

_** "Hey, Lanie, what are you doing here?"**_

_** "It's about the Coonan case. This is Dr. Clark Murray. He's a forensic pathologist. I asked him to consult."**_

_** "I'm Detective Kate Beckett; this is Richard Castle, the novelist."**_

_** "We've met."**_

_** "Note the rectangular brushing around these wounds. Here and here."**_

_** "Hmm mmm."**_

_** "Caused by the hilt of the knife striking with force enough to compress the skin."**_

_** "And as a result the injuries penetrated deeper than the actual length of the blade."**_

_** "He's also honed the blade so fine it's brittle enough for bits to break when it strikes bone. Which is why slivers of blade were found inside both of his victims. We now know that those slivers come from the same murder weapon."**_

_** "Wait, two victims? How many people has he killed?"**_

_** "Five that we know of."**_

_** "So we're looking at a serial?"**_

_** "Well, yes and no. We believe we're dealing with a professional. Someone with extensive military training."**_

_** "A contract killer?"**_

_** "I used homographic reconstruction of Coonan's wounds to generate a 3D model of the blade used. It's a special operations group knife, the kind favored by Special Forces in Gulf War One. He kills with a single blow, using these other wounds to camouflage the skill with which the initial stroke was delivered. The very same method and the very same weapon that the killer employed ten years ago."**_

_** "Lanie?"**_

_** "I'm so sorry."**_

_** "Detective Beckett, there is no doubt in my mind that Jack Coonan was killed by the same man who murdered your mother."**_

_** "I am the investigator of record on this case. You had no right to withhold evidence from me!"**_

_** "Well, what did you expect? The last time Castle tried to talk to you about your mother's murder you bit his head off."**_

_** "I noticed the wound similarity. I reached out to Dr. Murray. I held off from telling you until I knew the evidence was rock solid. Beckett, we came to you the moment we were sure."**_

_**"It was very emotional. Yeah there were a lot of tears. Um… Alexis was fine, by the way."**_

_** "I gotta say, Castle, we're gonna miss you around here."**_

_** "Yeah, I am gonna miss you, too."**_

_** "You're still leaving the coffee machine, though, right?"**_

_** "I can't have you suffer in my absence."**_

_** "That's good."**_

_** "Oh, we could really use one of those down in the morgue."**_

_** "With Castle gone, I just hope our clearance rate doesn't drop."**_

_** "Oh! Look who's off duty."**_

_** "Yeah, well, Castle, I'm not all work."**_

_** "Don't get into a drinking contest with her. She can take you."**_

_** "Thank you."**_

_** "Oh, I don't need to drink to take him."**_

__**Castle and Beckett got to Beckett's desk.**

** "You want some coffee?" Castle asked.**

** Gates and the others drew closer.**

** "Yeah; decaf, babe."**

** Lanie, Gates and Ryan all shared a look as Castle went to the break room to get the coffees. Espo caught on shortly after the others did.**

** "What?"**

** "Are you going to tell us Detective; or do we have to guess?" Gates asked.**

** "No you don't have to guess; sir."**

** With that Castle was back with the coffees in hand.**

** "We're pregnant again." Beckett announced.**

** The bullpen erupted in joy as the others congratulated Castle and Beckett.**


	2. Craving

**Craving**

** Since Beckett was pregnant again the whole end of the night glass of wine was out of the question for the next few months at least. Beckett switched to her other fancy; Ben &amp; Jerry's ice cream. Castle had learned when Beckett was pregnant with Johanna Martha and eventually the twins; that he had to keep the loft fully stocked with Ben &amp; Jerry's ice cream. So there was a dizzying array of ice cream flavors that the famous creators came up with.**

** "Babe; the baby is craving some ice cream…" Beckett said after Castle had gotten up for a drink.**

** "What flavor do you and the baby want?"**

** "Not sure; surprise me."**

** As Castle rooted through the freezer and trying to choose a flavor out of the choices he flashback to a moment from their past.**

_**"That's it?" That's all you've got?"**_

_** "There's more, but on thinking back I was momentarily distracted by your dizzying array of hairstyles over the years. Anyway…"**_

** "What's taking so long; babe?" Beckett called from the couch.**

** "I'm coming. My mind just got away from me for a moment."**

** Castle came over with a pint of Ben &amp; Jerry's New York Super Fudge Chunk ice cream and a spoon in one hand. In the other hand he happen to have a pint of Ben &amp; Jerry's Chubby Hubby ice cream and a spoon in hand.**

** The detective side of Beckett instantly picked up on the second ice cream pint.**

** "Sympathy eating; are we?" Beckett asked.**

** "Maybe."**

** "Sure; babe."**

** Beckett winked at Castle as they dug into to their respective pints. As Beckett took her first bite of her ice cream she thought that it was quite appropriate that Castle had pulled the ice cream that was called Chubby Hubby.**

** That minor thought; Beckett would keep to herself for the time being. Now Beckett settled back into the space between Castle's arm and his body as they continued watching the movie they had put in when they had put JM and the twins to bed for the night.**


	3. Kate's Surprise

**Kate's Surprise**

** The months had come and gone. It was time for Becket's birthday again. Beckett was two years away from the big 4 – 0; so Castle wanted to make his wife's 38****th**** birthday one to remember. There was that part of wanting Beckett to have the best birthday ever; but it also had to do with the fact that Castle felt the need to one up what Beckett did for his birthday a few years back.**

** Castle had spent the intervening days before Beckett's birthday trying to figure out how he would top the murder mystery Beckett did. He knew that he couldn't do a murder mystery for Beckett. She dealt with murder on a daily basis. That only left one thing; a scavenger hunt across Manhattan. Castle knew that he would have to enlist the help of Espo, Ryan, Alexis and Martha; just as Beckett had enlisted their help with the surprise she had for his birthday.**

_**"Well, I don't say this often but I'm sorry. Sorry I got you into trouble, sorry I lost my mind."**_

_** "You know what, Castle? It's okay. Your overactive imagination has actually brought a lot of people to justice. In fact, it's one of the things that I love about you."**_

_** "Wow. And…wow. Happy birthday to me."**_

_** "If that's my present I can't wait to unwrap it."**_

_** "Later. Right now let's just forget about the murder, go to dinner, celebrate your life, come back, and celebrate some more."**_

_** "Sounds perfect."**_

_** "Okay, so the car's going to be here in fifteen minutes. Would you like a drink from the fridge?"**_

_** "The fridge?"**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "So?"**_

_** "So why get it from the cabinet? Why not get it from the fridge? Why not…get ice?"**_

_** "Oh no."**_

_** "She's in the fridge. Those plastic trays in the closet? Those weren't plastic trays, those were refrigerator shelves."**_

_** "Castle…"**_

_** "I don't know who Gates was talking to on the phone, but that was not Emily. Emily is in that fridge."**_

_** "She's not in that apartment! She's not in that fridge! There is no body!"**_

_** "Yes there is."**_

_** "Castle, you just apologized to me."**_

_** "I rescind the apology. I take it back. She's in the fridge."**_

_** "You know what? Let's just go downstairs and wait for the driver there."**_

_** "I am not going anywhere until I see what's in that fridge."**_

_** "What? You're going to stay here and wait for him to open it?"**_

_** "If that's what it takes."**_

_** "Where are you going?"**_

"_**Castle, I made plans for you. I dressed up for you. And I'm not going to let you ruin this night."**_

"_**So what are you going to do?"**_

"_**I'm going to go over there and open that bloody fridge. And then you and I are going to dinner and never talking about this again." **_

"_**No, don't do it. It's too dangerous."**_

"_**Not as dangerous as me if you blow up my plans."**_

"_**Well what if he doesn't let you in?"**_

"_**Look at me. He's gonna let me in."**_

"_**Not if there's a body in there."**_

"_**There's not a body in there!"**_

"_**Oh … no … Beckett."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Beckett! No!"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Where is she?"**_

"_**She's upstairs! She's in the apartment!"**_

"_**Wait for me!"**_

"_**NYPD! Open up!"**_

"_**Open up now!"**_

"_**Kick it! Kick it!"**_

"_**Yeah!"**_

"_**Beckett!"**_

"_**Beckett!"**_

"_**Beckett!"**_

"_**Beckett you there?" **_

"_**Beckett!"**_

"_**Beckett, where are you?"**_

"_**Happy birthday!"**_

"_**It was all fake?"**_

"_**Nothing was real. You…you let me think I was crazy? You let me think you were going to die."**_

"_**But Castle, you were – you were so bored over the last couple of weeks stuck at home with no case to solve and I saw that this apartment was for rent and I just… I thought that… I…"**_

"_**Richard …"**_

"_**No. No. This is … … without a doubt … the greatest birthday gift of my life!"**_

"_**How did you do it?"**_

"_**Well, I did have a lot of help."**_

"_**Yes, you did indeed."**_

"_**You were all in on it?"**_

"_**Mmhmm. Michael, Brent, Emily. My brilliant acting students. I, of course, was the director."**_

"_**And the boys?"**_

"_**Yep."**_

"_**Oh, yeah. They were great. Except you didn't have to kick down the door."**_

"_**I was in the moment."**_

"_**We wanted to be convincing."**_

"_**Yeah." **_

"_**Alexis, you too?"**_

"_**It's why I bought you the binoculars."**_

"_**Even Captain Gates?"**_

"_**Yeah. She jumped at the chance to dress you down for any reason." **_

"_**Where is Captain Gates?" **_

"_**She couldn't make it."**_

"_**Good."**_

"_**Wow."**_

"_**All right!"**_

"_**You really blew my mind."**_

"_**Yeah well, I figured the trickiest part would be fooling you and keep a straight face." **_

"_**Well you win the Oscar for best pretend murder. I cannot believe the whole thing was staged."**_

"_**Staged?"**_

"_**What?" **_

"_**I think I just solved my case!"**_

"_**Does that mean you're going to go run off and arrest someone now?"**_

"_**No. Right now I've got other plans."**_

"_**Happy birthday."**_

"_**Glad I could help with the case, even though it was by accident. How many murders do you think we've solved since we've met?" **_

"_**I don't know. Um … maybe a hundred or so?"**_

"_**A hundred? Here's to a hundred more". **_

"_**You know, what you did for me … nobody's ever done that for me before. That was… epic. But you do know that now I will have to get you back."**_

"_**Oh really? And you think you can top that?"**_

"_**Oh, just you wait and see."**_

__**So the day of Beckett's birthday; Castle started his plan to send his wife on a scavenger hunt that would lead her to where her surprise party would be. When Castle came into the kitchen he saw his wife in the kitchen with his mother. All four of his kids were up. **

** "Martha; do you mind taking JM and the twins tomorrow night. There's something that Rick and I need to discuss in private."**

** "I'll take them dear; Alexis can help me so she'll be out of the way." Martha said.**

** With that Castle and Beckett started their day and the scavenger hunt.**

** The scavenger hunt lasted all day.**

** "See this definitely beats paper work." Castle said.**

** The last clue Beckett contended was one that led them to a store. This was where they would get their attire for the surprise party. Castle suit was perfect and in his opinion the dress that Beckett chose definitely topped the one she wore at his surprise party. She still had the power to stun Castle.**

** Hours later; Castle and Beckett were all dressed up, they then headed to the party.**

** When they arrived; the room was dark and quiet. Soon after they walked in the lights switched on and everyone shouted surprise just as they had at Castle's surprise party.**

** Beckett was absolutely speechless. There was only one thing that Beckett could do that would show her gratitude. She went in for the kiss; right then and there. One long kiss in front of their kids, her dad and Castle's mom and all of their friends. As Beckett pulled back she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Castle managed to convince Gates to come to the surprise party. That was a surprise in of itself.**


	4. Demand

**Demand**

** The night after Beckett's birthday had come up quite fast. Martha had exited stage right with all four of her grandkids in tow. They were going to have dinner out at Le Cirque and then they would go somewhere after dinner where the little ones could blow off some steam before they headed home.**

** Beckett spent a lot of time in the kitchen cooking. Castle flitted between writing and playing his computer games. Just as she had thought many times before; Beckett thought that she was married to child instead of a grown man. But she also knew that Castle's childish nature was one of her favorite things about him.**

** Beckett was making Castle's favorite dinner. It was also over dinner that Beckett was planning on telling Castle that she wanted him to get a vasectomy. She didn't want to worry about the possibility of having baby number six coming around after they had baby number five. She also wondered how Castle would take her demand. In the back of her mind; Beckett was hoping for the best but was prepared for the worse. It was the cop in her.**

** "Dinner is ready; babe. Time to put the toys away."**

** "Five more minutes; mom, please!" Castle called back.**

** "Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle; get in here now, it's dinner."**

** Castle begrudgingly came to the dining room.**

** "But Mom, I wanna play."**

** "Cute Castle, but you can drop the act."**

** With that dinner got underway. Beckett let Castle eat a bit before she dropped the bombshell she had in her arsenal.**

** "So; there's something that we need to talk about."**

** "Okay fire away."**

** Beckett took a sip of her water and took a breath before she laid out her demand.**

** "I want you to get a vasectomy as soon as this little one is here. Four biological kids plus a step-daughter is more than enough. I don't want us to be the Brady Bunch." Beckett said.**

** Castle's reaction to Beckett's vasectomy demand was one of uncertainty. He could understand where she was coming from. But at the moment there was one thing that was on replay in his mind.**

_**"Split right down the middle. From the top of his head all the way down to his…"**_

_** "Eh!"**_

_** "Please. The guy was sliced in two. I'd say his unit is the least of his problems."**_

_** "Then you do not understand the sacred bond between a man and his unit."**_

__**It was clear to Beckett as they sat in silence and enjoyed the rest of their dinner that Castle wasn't ready to have his unit snipped.**

** They both knew that this conversation would lead them both to talking it out with their respective parent before they came to an agreement. That was Castle and Beckett's way of working things out like this.**


	5. The Letter

**The Letter**

** Beckett had been eating her breakfast at the kitchen island counter when Castle came out of the bedroom. He saw his wife at the island counter. What he didn't know was that she was mulling over the letter she wrote in the room at Vulcan Simmons' base back in 2014. Just as Beckett had thought; the CSU techs had retrieve the letter from the vent when Gates instructed them to sweep Simmons' entire base. One of the CSU techs had given Beckett the letter back when it had been recovered. **

** Since then; Beckett kept the letter to herself. She didn't want to upset Castle with the letter. They had both come to terms with the events of that day. As Beckett heard Castle's footsteps hit the floor; she re-read the letter.**

"_**Dear Rick, **_

_**I don't know how much time I have, even to write this letter. What I do know now is, that I'm in this. And the only way to see this through. I'm sure everyone is looking for me, and if they figure out I was here, CSU is gonna search this house. They're gonna look for blood and they will find it which will lead them to this letter. Babe, it's your letter. And I hope you never have to read this, that I can tell you all of these things in person. But if something happens, and I don't make it, I need you to know that our partnership, our relationship is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You're an amazing man, and I love you with all of my heart.  
**_

_** Always."**_

** Castle drew closer to Beckett so she quickly folded the letter up and tuck it alongside her cereal bowl. Beckett hoped that Castle wouldn't notice the letter. As Beckett hoped; Castle came up behind her and kissed her.**

** "Morning Kate."**

** "Morning, babe."**

** It surprised Castle that Beckett did have any morning sickness with this pregnancy or with the other two pregnancies. Castle went over to the coffee pot for some coffee. So far; Beckett was in the clear when it came to her husband noticing the letter.**

** Castle turned on his heels so that he was facing Beckett. Within seconds of turning around Castle saw the folded up letter beside the cereal bowl that was in front of his wife.**

** "What's that; Kate?"**

** "Oh this. It's nothing."**

** "It's something, let me see it."**

** "No."**

** "Come on."**

** "No Castle."**

** Castle didn't like the response he was getting from his wife so he snatched up the letter quickly before Beckett could react. He unfolded the letter and started reading.**

** "Kate…"**

** "Relax Rick; it's from a few years ago. I wrote it when I was undercover for Narcotics."**

** Castle didn't know what to say. He was still mulling over Beckett's vasectomy demand and now had to deal with the fact that she had written a letter to him a few years ago when she thought she was going to die and had kept it from him.**

** The silence between them at the moment was the one thing Beckett had hoped wouldn't happen; but she clearly wasn't that lucky.**


	6. Impassé

**Impassé**

** The deadlock between Castle and Beckett persisted. Everyone around them sensed the discord almost immediately. Alexis wanted to help mend the rift but had been advised by Martha to not meddle. Both of them hated what was going on between Castle and Beckett. **

** As the day progressed on; Castle and Beckett steered clear of each other for the duration. At one point; after Alexis and Jake had left to take Johanna Martha birthday party for one of the other precinct kids, Beckett had left to meet her father. Kat and JJ had fallen asleep in the play pen.**

** Martha took the opportunity to meddle herself.**

** "Richard; what is going on between you and Katherine?"**

** "There's nothing going on between Kate and me, mother."**

** Martha gave her son a look that said that she knew had just pulled a lot of bullshit on her.**

** "Don't lie to me; Richard. I know there is something going on."**

** "Fine Mother; there is something going on between us…"**

** "Spill darling."**

** While Castle began to fill his mother in; Jim had just joined his daughter.**

** "So what's so urgent; Katie?"**

** Before Beckett could answer her Dad's inquiry; the waitress came over to their table.**

** "What drinks can I get for you?"**

** "Regular coffee." Jim answered.**

** "Okay, and you?"**

** "Decaf."**

** "Okay."**

** With that the waitress left.**

** "Decaf? Are you?"**

** Jim was the only one that Beckett and Castle had left to tell when it came to the current pregnancy.**

** "I am."**

** "Well congrats; Katie. Is Rick happy with this?"**

** "Yes he's happy; we both are."**

** The waitress came back with their coffees.**

** "Good to hear."**

** "The baby isn't why I asked you to meet me, today."**

** "Then what is it?"**

** Beckett began to clue her father in.**

** Hours later; after both of their talks with their respective parents had ended, Castle and Beckett came to an understanding.**

** Over pints of Ben &amp; Jerry's Cake Batter and Chunky Monkey ice creams; Castle agreed to the vasectomy while Beckett explained why she kept the letter from him.  
**


	7. Dream

**Dream**

** Castle and Beckett were in bed. They had a long day, so rest was definitely in the cards for them. It didn't take long for Castle to fall asleep. Beckett on the other hand was a bit more restless. Once she was able to unwind; Beckett was able to fall asleep. It didn't take long for her enter into a dream state.**

_** "So here's the first clue for you; Kate." Castle said as they stepped into the elevator.**_

_** "Can't; I have a meeting at Black Pawn. But I'll see you later, I promise."**_

_** "Oh okay."**_

_** With that as the elevator reached the main floor and the duo parted ways. The clue that Castle had given Beckett in the elevator led her to a place she hadn't been at in over a year; her mother's grave. On the headstone she had found the next clue and a note.**_

_** The second clue led Beckett to her childhood home. After that the third clue led Becket to Remy's where got the fourth clue brought Beckett to Nobu Restaurant for a lunch that Castle had paid for ahead of time. After lunch; Beckett got her last clue. The one that brought her to the dress shop where Castle was waiting for her.**_

_** "What's all this; babe?"**_

_** "A shopping trip for you. Today is a big day, one that you should remember and one that deserves a dress for a gorgeous lady like you."**_

_** With that Beckett kissed her husband.**_

_** "Thank you; this is definitely the most memorable birthday."**_

** Beckett's dream then switched to another memory.**

_** Castle had re-read the letter Beckett had written years ago in Vulcan Simmons' base.**_

_** "Dear Rick, **_

_**I don't know how much time I have, even to write this letter. What I do know now is, that I'm in this. And the only way to see this through. I'm sure everyone is looking for me, and if they figure out I was here, CSU is gonna search this house. They're gonna look for blood and they will find it which will lead them to this letter. Babe, it's your letter. And I hope you never have to read this, that I can tell you all of these things in person. But if something happens, and I don't make it, I need you to know that our partnership, our relationship is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You're an amazing man, and I love you with all of my heart.  
**_

_** Always."**_

_** "Did you really think that you were going to die?"**_

_** "It was a thought, babe. You never know what hand you're going to be dealt when you're undercover."**_

_** "I was so worried about you."**_

_** "I know you were. I thought I was never going to see you again."**_

_** "But I was the one thing that got you through all of it…"**_

_** "You always are; babe, always. Remember I got through being shot by Maddox and being thrown off a rooftop by Maddox because I didn't want to leave you."**_

_** "You got use to me pulling your pigtails…"**_

_** "Without a doubt."**_

_** With that the duo shared a kiss.**_

** Alexis had gone out to dinner with Jake. They were just getting back to the loft after Beckett had fallen asleep. **

** "We have to tell them, babe. I want to tell them." Alexis said.**

** With that Alexis woke up her parents and grandmother. Johanna Martha and the twins were far too young to understand what their sister had to share.**


	8. Young Love

**Young Love**

** "Alexis; you do realize that it's 3am?" Castle said.**

** "Yes, Dad; I do realize what time it is. But this couldn't wait."**

** "Okay so what is it that you have to tell us?" Beckett said.**

** "We're engaged!"**

** "You're what?"**

** "Congratulations, darlings." Martha said as she hugged her granddaughter and then Jake.**

** Castle was still in shock and completely speechless.**

** "Congrats you two." Beckett said once Alexis and Jake had been released from Martha's embrace.**

** "We have to start planning." Martha said excitedly.**

** Beckett noticed that Castle was still absolutely speechless.**

** "Say something; Rick."**

** Everyone then waited for Castle to speak.**

** "Congratulations. I am quite happy for the both of you." Castle said.**

** Castle hugged his daughter and then shook Jake's hand.**

** "Welcome to the family."**

** Beckett, Martha and Alexis breathed a sigh of relief as Castle welcomed Jake into the family.**

** "How about we give it a few hours before we start planning their wedding. This way we're all rested."**

** With that everyone went back to bed.**

** Castle and Beckett stayed up for a bit once they returned to their room.**

** "I can't believe she's getting married. She's too young. Alexis isn't ready to get married. I'm not ready for her to get married." Castle admitted when it was just them.**

** "Well that's too bad; babe."**

** Castle looked at his wife completely admonished by the blunt response he had just gotten from her.**

** "You may not be ready for your little girl to get married, but she is ready. She's not a child anymore."**

** "I know that."**

** "Just be there for her, be supportive; babe. That's all she wants…"**

** "Besides my money to pay for the whole thing."**

** "That's your job as the father of the bride."**

** "I know."**

** "Just keep in mind; you have two more daughters possibly even three to give away years from now."**

** After getting the last word in; Beckett kissed Castle good night and they went back to sleep just as the others had.**


	9. Engaged

**Engaged**

** After a few hours of rest; Alexis dove into the wedding prep with Beckett and Martha. Castle was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his eldest daughter was engaged. To him it was completely unfathomable; to him it seem like just yesterday he had wandered out of his bedroom to find her frantically working on her high school valedictorian speech.**

_**"Either this is the most boring dream I've ever had or you can't sleep either."**_

_** "It's not a dream. More like a nightmare."**_

_** "Is this about your valedictorian speech?"**_

_** "It's my turn to say something important. Something worthy. I don't want to blow it, but I feel like I have nothing to say."**_

_** "You mean nothing compared to the great scared texts of mankind, or… Winston Churchill's speech to Harrow's or Steve Job's address to Stanford. You know, maybe you should pick some speeches a little less daunting to compares yours to. Like um…Say Anything. Or Twilight!"**_

_** "It's not supposed to be this hard."**_

_** "You know, the most worthwhile things in life are often the most difficult. For example... Wow. That really is a smart phone."**_

__**As Castle came in to get a cup of coffee he saw his wife, daughter and mother working on the wedding plans.**

** It was clear that Castle was still working through the whole engagement thing on a personal level. Beckett took a break to come to Castle's side. She went in for a kiss.**

** "Everything will be fine. Just relax."**

** "I know."**

** Castle then went in for a kiss.**

** "Don't forget we have an appointment with Dr. Wahl in an hour; babe."**

** "Okay."**

** Beckett returned to the task she had been working on with Alexis and Martha. Castle went to Johanna Martha and the twins.**

** "So today is the day that you two find out what the baby is?" Martha posed.**

** "It is."**

** Martha was sitting back a bit when it came to Alexis' wedding; she felt that her daughter in law should have a bigger part in the wedding planning than she did. She was the grandmother; not the mother. It was her turn to sit back and enjoy what would be her granddaughter's wedding. Martha had already filled her quota of wedding planning when she help planned her son and daughter in law's wedding a few years ago. **

** Once headway had been made with the wedding preparation; Castle and Beckett left for their appointment with Dr. Wahl.**


	10. Celebrate

**Celebrate**

** Sometime later; Castle and Beckett were back from their appointment with Dr. Wahl's. An extravagant lunch waiting for them. Jake had stopped by to see how the wedding preparation was going. Martha had invited her soon to be grandson in law to stay for lunch. At first Jake said no but after Martha insisted due to the fact that Jake was now family; Jake agreed to stay.**

** "So what are we having?" Martha asked after her son and daughter in law were home.**

** Castle and Beckett exchanged a **_**No you tell them look**_**.**

** "Oh just tell us already."**

** "We're having a boy!"**

** Everyone was thrilled to hear the news.**

** "Do you have a name picked out yet?" Alexis asked.**

** "We do." Castle replied.**

** "Well what is it?"**

** "James Roy Castle will be his name." Beckett said.**

** "That very sweet."**

** Jake was a bit curious when it came to his future brother in law's middle name. Beckett detected Jake's curiosity.**

** "Roy comes for my late Captain. Captain Roy Montgomery who died in the line duty a number of years ago."**

** It was clear that both Martha and Alexis approved of the baby's middle name.**

** "That is a lovely way to honor Captain Montgomery; darlings."**

** In the back of Castle and Beckett's minds it was clear that they both knew that Montgomery would be honored if he knew. They also knew Evelyn Montgomery and the kids would be pleased too.**

** "Captain Montgomery was and always will be family. It felt right to give his name to our son." Castle said.**

** With that Castle and Beckett put Kat and JJ in their respective high chairs. Alexis was helping Johanna Martha into her seat before she took hers. Jake and Martha took their seats. Once that was taken care; the family enjoyed the lunch that Martha had prepared.**

** A toast was made to Alexis and Jake in regards to their engagement. Another toast was then made to James Royce Castle. As they sat and ate; Castle took Beckett's hand in his and squeezed it three times in a row.**

** "I love you too; babe." Beckett responded.**


	11. Motherly Advice

**Motherly Advice**

** Beckett and Alexis were at the wedding plans once again. They pretty much had the loft to themselves. Castle and Martha were both out. Johanna Martha and the twins were asleep. Castle was doing a taping for one of the many daytime talk shows as publicity for **_**Raging Heat.**_** Martha was teaching a class and then had a lunch date.**

** The baby monitor was nearby. Beckett was showing when it came to the pregnancy but not as much as she had when she was pregnant with Kat and JJ. They were working on the save the date cards for the guests. Something came over Beckett as they worked. She wasn't quite sure if it had to do something with the wedding prep or if it was the pregnancy; maybe a combination of both.**

** "What's wrong?"**

** "Oh nothing."**

** "Is everything okay with JR?"**

** "He's fine."**

** "Okay there is something that is bothering you. It's kind of obvious; mom." Alexis said.**

** There was no doubt about it; Alexis was just as persistent as her father.**

** "Okay, okay you got me…"**

** "I'm listening."**

** "A bit of advice for you…"**

** It was clear that Beckett was trying to draw thing out.**

** "Don't rush things after you and Jake get married. Don't rush into settling down and starting a family like your Dad and I did."**

** "Believe me; we won't be. Jake and I want to enjoy being married for a while before we start having kids."**

** "That's good to hear."**

** "Now it's my turn to ask a question."**

** "Fire away; I'm listening."**

** "Do you regret having Johanna Martha, the twins and now JR?"**

** Alexis' question caught Beckett off guard. Did she really regret the sudden and quick jump into motherhood? Beckett wasn't sure. She knew that she loved her kids; both biological and biological by marriage.**

** Beckett wasn't sure what she was going to say.**

** "Well?"**

** Alexis' gaze bore into Beckett.**

** "No I have no regrets at all."**

** Now as they continued their work; Alexis had to determine whether or not she believed what Beckett had said.**


	12. Wedding Invites

**Wedding Invites**

** Eventually Beckett and Alexis got to the wedding invites. **

** "Should we invite Meredith?" Beckett asked.**

** "I don't really want to."**

** "Alexis; I know you don't get along with your mother. But robbing her of seeing her own daughter get married isn't the right thing to do either."**

** "I know that. But she's never been there. It's always been Dad and Grams. Then Gina came around and she was there just as you are."**

** "Listen to me when I say this; I would've given just about anything to have my mother at my wedding. I don't want you to have the same regret that I've had for years."**

** Alexis took in what Beckett had said. In the back of Alexis' mind; she knew that Beckett was right. She didn't want to have any regrets when it came to her wedding.**

** "Okay let's invite her."**

** With that Alexis sent a text to Meredith. While they waited to hear back from Meredith; they continued on.**

** "Do you want to invite Gina or no?"**

** "Yes; Gina is invited."**

** Alexis' phone buzzed as Beckett worked on Gina's invite.**

** "Who is it?"**

** "My mother; mom…"**

** "And what did she say?"**

** "She said she can't come…."**

** There was a bit of a pause in Alexis' response.**

** "What's wrong?"**

** "She wants me go to shopping with her in Paris on the day of the wedding." **

** "Okay; what are you going to tell her?"**

** Meredith had no idea that her daughter had been kidnapped and brought to Paris years ago. Alexis wasn't about to tell her either.**

** "I'm just going to tell her that I can't go like she told me. She doesn't need to know about the kidnapping."**

** "Agreed."**

** So with that; Alexis messaged Meredith back as Beckett sealed the invite they were sending to Gina and then began to work on the invite list some more. Midway through cries emanated from the nursery over the baby monitor. The task was put on hold as Beckett and Alexis went in to see who was awake.**


	13. Hopeful

**Hopeful**

** The days progressed and with each day; Beckett hoped that her son would arrive on the day he was due. She really didn't want to go past her due date like Jenny did with Sarah Grace a few years ago. Then again Beckett had the same wishful hope with the last two pregnancies too. She also wanted the baby would arrive before Alexis' wedding. **

** Castle had told her to relax; that their son would come when he was ready not when his mother was ready for him to come. In the back of Beckett's mind she knew that Castle was right. She didn't want to go through what she had gone through with the twins.**

** So with that Beckett sat down and started to work on something. **

_**Eight years ago; my life was turned upside down and has remained that way since that day. On one particular night back in 2009; my team and I got a double homicide. From that point on we were saddle with mystery writer, Richard Castle as a consultant. Fast forward eight years and we're still saddled with Castle. But now he is much more than just a pain in the ass civilian consultant.**_

_** Now he's much more than just our civilian consultant. He's my partner; he's a friend to Javi, Lanie and Kevin. Most of all he's the love of my life. Richard Castle is my husband and the father of our children. Five years ago; things finally came together for Rick and me when we got married in the fall of 2014 after things fell through when it came to when Castle and I had originally planned on getting married. It wasn't that long after we got married we welcomed our first child together. After Rick's daughter; Alexis had accepted me as her mother, Alexis became an older sister. Rick and I decided as we welcomed our second daughter; Johanna Martha on March 14**__**th**__**, 2015 that we wanted our children to bear the names of the people that were great importance to us.**_

_** On October 8**__**th**__**, 2016; life changed again when our third daughter, Katherine Mae and her twin brother; Jackson James arrived four months early. So a month after the twins turn a year old we learned we will welcome our second son; James Royce on November 12**__**th**__**, 2017.**_

_** As previously stated Rick and I wanted our kids to bear the names of people we cared quite a lot about. Our daughter; Johanna Martha bears the names of both of her grandmothers. Katherine Mae bears my name as hers while her twin bears the name of his grandfathers. When the time comes; James Royce will bear the name of his grandfather and my former partner/training officer.**_

_** Looking back now; it is clear that my life couldn't get any better than what it is right now. I know that if that double homicide eight years ago didn't lead us to Rick then my life would be completely different then what it is. I also know that my love for Rick and our family is… Always.**_

__**When Beckett closed up the laptop she went into the kitchen. It was time for Alexis to choose the cake for her wedding; so Beckett pulled out the samples she had picked up from the bakery the other day. Alexis would be back from looking at venues with Jake soon.**


	14. Double

**Double**

** The family was having a lazy, relaxing day together. JJ was in a red and white Mickey Mouse body suit and diaper cover. Everyone's favorite mouse from Disney was obviously on the body suit with the saying "Catch me if you can!" on it. Kat was in a red Minnie Mouse body suit and skirt. Johanna Martha was sporting a purple "NYC" t-shirt and a pair of sky glitter denim shorts. The kid's outfits had been recently purchased online from Zulily by Beckett.**

** Martha and Alexis were relaxing on the couch. Alexis was messaging her fiancé while her grandmother read a book. Johanna Martha was rolling ball back and forth with her father. The twins were being entertained by their mother as they sat against some pillows. Beckett was showing at this point; so Castle made sure that she was comfortable sitting on the floor.**

_**"This is heaven. This is absolute heaven."**_

__**Johanna Martha quickly switched to playing with another toy. Castle turn back to his wife and the twins. Beckett and Castle shared a kiss when no one was looking. Shortly after that everyone got a bit of a surprise.**

** "This is heaven. This is absolute heaven." Beckett said.**

** Kat stood up and JJ followed his sister's lead.**

** "I think they're going to try." Alexis stated.**

** The twins were a bit wobbly on their feet but they soon got the hang of it.**

** Everyone wonder which one of the twins was going to make the first move.**

** They got their answer when Kat took her first steps toward Beckett. When Kat was halfway to her mother; JJ was took his first step towards their father.**

** Once the twins had reached their parents; they had praise showered upon them. Martha retrieved the twins' baby books from the nursery.**

** The baby books were updated. **

** Later that afternoon they were planning on moving Johanna Martha out of the nursery and into her own. This way the twins' would room with their little brother when he arrived.**

** After all of the excitement a few tears slid down Beckett's face.**

** "What's wrong; Kate?"**

** "It just dawned on me that we only have one more time of seeing one of our kids taking their first steps."**

** "Oh."**

** Castle knew it was all the hormones rushing around in his wife so he took her into a hug.**

** "I'm being absolutely ridiculous; babe."**

** "No; you're just being a mom who is being a bit nostalgic and there is nothing wrong with that."**

** The lazy family day continued on.**


	15. The Move

**The Move**

** The time had finally come; Johanna Martha was moving out of the nursery and into her own room. It was an exciting time but no one was sure how the move would go. The only thing Johanna Martha had known was the brief time of sharing the bedroom with her parents when she was still an infant to being in the nursery with her little sister and brother. So it was beyond uncertainty for everyone.**

** "Johanna Martha; Daddy and I have a bit of a surprise for you." Beckett said to her daughter.**

** "What is it?" Johanna Martha asked.**

** Castle came to his wife and daughter's side.**

** "It's ready." Castle stated.**

** "I wanna see my surprise!"**

** Beckett and Castle smiled at their daughter's enthusiasm.**

** Once the trio was in Johanna Martha's new room; Castle and Beckett watched their daughter light up with joy.**

** The walls had been painted fuchsia pink with the ceiling left as it was. There was a KidKraft Raleigh bed in white with black and pink bedding on it. Across the room was a dresser where family pictures rested including one of Beckett's mother. The walls were decorated with the typical things that most little girls would have on their bedroom walls. Johanna Martha's toys were also in the room.**

** "So what do you think, sweetheart?" Castle asked his daughter.**

** "It's perfect!"**

** Johanna Martha ran over to play with the dollhouse that was sitting at the end of the bed.**

** "She looks happy." **

** "That she does, babe, that she does."**

** "We should let her have some time to herself."**

** With that Castle and Beckett left their daughter to play in her new room. They left the door slightly opened so she could hear them if they called her and they could hear her.**

** When they came downstairs they were greeted with a bit of a surprised from their eldest daughter and soon to be son in law.**

** "Mom, Dad; we need to talk."**

** "Okay…" Beckett said as she led her husband who wore a look of uncertainty on his face.**

** On the walk over; Beckett squeezed Castle's hand reassuringly.**


	16. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

"**What did you want to talk about?" Beckett asked.**

** Beckett wasn't the only one who sensed Castle anxiousness. Johanna Martha was still playing in her room. The twins were taking their afternoon nap. Martha joined the others in the kitchen area.**

** "Jake and I have some news to share with you…. It's important."**

** "You're pregnant. Oh god I knew this was going to happen; it's **_**Father of the Bride Part II.**_**" Castle said.**

** Martha, Beckett and Alexis looked at Castle incredulously. Jake was playing it safe and not saying a word.**

** "No; I am not pregnant and this isn't **_**Father of the Bride Part II.**_** It's something completely different."**

** "Now that your father has had his freak out; why don't you tell us your news?" Martha encouraged.**

** "Jake and I found a townhouse nearby that we want…"**

** "That's great." Beckett said.**

** "Absolutely wonderful; darlings."**

** Castle was quiet again. He knew this day was coming again but he was hoping that it wouldn't be this soon.**

** "What's wrong?" Beckett asked.**

** "Nothing; the townhouse is perfect. It's just we need someone to co – sign the lease for us."**

** It was clear what Alexis and Jake needed. Castle was still speechless. But an elbow to his side from his wife and a look from his mother quickly remedied it.**

** "I'll co-sign the lease."**

** With that Alexis pulled out the lease papers from her bag and handed them to her Dad. Castle signed all the papers he needed to. Alexis and Jake went to hand in the papers so they could get the keys to their new home. They were beyond anxious when it came to moving into their new home together.**

** After Alexis and Jake had left. Beckett sat her husband down while her mother in law went to check on the kids. **

** Castle half expected to be in the doghouse.**

** "So you know; Alexis and Jake also chose a day to get married."**

** Castle was surprised yet again when his wife mentioned their daughter's impeding wedding. He thought he was out of the woods.**

** "When is it?"**

** "November 24****th****."**

** "So a few weeks from now."**

** "Yeah."**

** There was a bit of a pause as Castle processed everything.**

** "Oh and before I forget; you're not out of the doghouse for earlier, babe." Beckett said.**

** Castle then had a look of a little kid who had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He knew that he couldn't that lucky when it came to being out of the doghouse.**

* * *

A/N: Any guesses on which _Castle _cast member's birthday was used for the date of Alexis and Jake's wedding?


	17. Change

**Change**

** It wasn't long after Alexis had moved out of the loft for the second time; that there would be another curveball thrown at Castle. This time it was coming from Martha. There another loft just down the hall from Castle and Beckett's that was up for grabs. Martha decided that it was time for her move out. Her son's family was growing yet again and the loft was bit crowded as it was; when her next grandson arrived the loft would only become more crowded with seven people living in it.**

** "Richard darling we need to talk."**

_**"My little girl."**_

_** "Alexis' moving out got me to thinking. And after many hours of soul searching I have made a decision."**_

_** "Have you now?"**_

_** "Yes. I have decided, out of the goodness of my heart, to continue to live here…"**_

_** "Rent free."**_

_** "Please don't interrupt. I will continue to live here, so that you, Richard, will never ever be alone."**_

_** "You'd do that for me, Mother?"**_

_** "It's a parent's sacrifice."**_

__**"What is it; Mother?"**

** "It's time for me to move out."**

** Beckett joined them with one of the twins on her hip.**

** "Are you sure about this?" Castle questioned.**

** "Yes Richard; I'm sure…." Martha trailed off.**

** Beckett was giving JJ a bottle before she got one for Kat.**

** "You won't be alone." Martha finished as she looked at her daughter in law and grandson just after her granddaughters came over.**

** "Where are you going?"**

** "Just down the hall to that empty loft."**

** "Where's the lease agreement, Mother?"**

** "Right here."**

** Castle co –signed the lease agreement just as he had for Alexis.**

** "Thank you darling."**

** Martha took the lease agreement down to the building manager and got the keys.**

** "Looks like it's just us and the kids." Beckett said.**

** "Yeah."**

** Beckett could tell that Castle was still easing into all this change. Once Kat had a bottle like her brother and JM had some cereal; Beckett went to her husband's side.**

** "Everything will be fine; babe. I promise."**


	18. Hello Baby?

**Hello Baby?**

** November 12****th****, 2017 had come and gone. It had been known as baby day amongst the Castle family. That day everyone waited with baited breath for Beckett to go into labor. Everyone was anxious to meet James Royce; both within the Castle family and in the precinct family. But James Royce had other plans. **

_**"What is she, two days past her due date?"**_

_** "Three. So it could happen at any minute. Can you believe it? Me as a dad."**_

**Six days had past; it was now November 18****th**** and Beckett was definitely past her due date.**

** It was yet another day of hoping that James Royce would make his appearance. The time finally came when Beckett's water broke and the contractions started that morning.**

** Even though Castle had been through this twice with Beckett and once with Meredith; Castle was still a nervous wreck.**

** "Babe; you have to stay calm for me."**

** "I'll try."**

** "Don't try do."**

** Hours of labor later and James Royce was giving his mother a bit of a hard time. At one point he had turned around in the womb; so he was in a breach position. It was imperative that James Royce was delivered as soon as possible at that point.**

** The decision had been made for a C-section to be done. **

** A few minutes later and a sown up C-section incision cut later; James Royce had finally made his debut into the crazy world.**

** "Do we have a name for this little one?" the nurse asked.**

** "James Royce Castle." Beckett and Castle said in unison.**

** As happy as Beckett was to see her son finally arrived; she wasn't too pleased with the fact that she now had three scars on her body.**

** Castle sensed that split mood in his wife; but he had decided to address it later.**

** After some one on one time with their new son; Castle, Beckett and James Royce welcomed the rest of their immediate family into the room. The grandparents beamed with joy as they laid eyes on their new grandson. Alexis was elated to see her new little brother. Johanna Martha and the twins were beyond thrilled to meet James Royce; especially JJ.**

** Everything was perfect. **


	19. Cut and Snip

**Cut and Snip**

** Just as Beckett was in the middle of nursing her son; one of the nurses came into the room to retrieve Castle for his surgery.**

** "It's time, Mr. Castle." the nurse said as he squared away the wheel chair for Castle.**

** Castle kissed his wife on her head.**

** "Oh alright." Castle sat down in the chair.**

** Beckett and Castle shared a look.**

** "Always." Beckett said.**

** "Always."**

** With that Castle was wheeled away for the procedure.**

** "You're the last one; the youngest Castle."**

** Sometime later; Castle was back at his wife and son's side. He was still sore after the procedure.**

** "Thank you." Beckett said.**

** "Not a problem."**

** After the nurse made sure Castle was situated; he placed James Royce back in the basinet that had been supplied by the hospital. **

** Castle had an ice pack with him to help with the soreness. The two of them would spend the next few days recovering. Martha and Jim would take care of their grandkids while their kids recovered.**

** It wouldn't be long before the hospital released them.**

** As they both rested in their respective bed with their new son sleeping next to them; a smile came to Beckett's face.**

** She wasn't the only one with a scar now. Albeit Castle was still two scars away from her three; Beckett was happy that she wasn't the only one with a scar.**

_**"Espo, what are we doing back here?"**_

_** "I want to show you something."**_

_** "What is that?"**_

_** "It's a rifle. That shot you."**_

_** "You are way out of line."**_

_** "No… what the hell are you doing?"**_

_** "I've been where you are. I know what you're going through."**_

_** "Javi, I'm fine."**_

_** "You're not fine. You're just trying to act like you are. This is just a tool. It's a hunk of steel. It has no magical powers and the person that fired it is not some all - powerful god. He's just a guy, with a gun. Just like the guy we're hunting now. And like every other bad guy, he's damaged goods."**_

"_**So am I."**_

"_**That's right. And that's okay. You think it's a weakness? Make it a strength. It's a part of you."**_

"_**So use it."**_

**Beckett still felt like she was damaged goods; but then again she was still coming to terms with being shot at Montgomery's funeral all those years ago.**


	20. Recovery

**Recovery**

** Castle and Beckett had been released. They were home recovering while Alexis and Jake were putting on the finishing touches on their wedding which was a few days away. Jim and Martha were over at the loft taking care of their kids and grandkids.**

** "I didn't know that Kat and JJ were walking." Jim said.**

** "They are. Hope you can handle three mobile kids and a newborn; Jim."**

** "No need to worry; Katie was a bit of a handle full when she was their age."**

** Kat perked up when heard her grandfather say Katie; it was clear she thought that he was talking to her. Jim laughed at his granddaughter's reaction.**

** "She's still a handful; Jim." Castle quipped from the couch.**

** Beckett playfully swatted at Castle as her father and mother in law laughed.**

** "I see some things haven't changed." Martha said.**

** "Grammie; I hungry." Johanna Martha said as she came up to her grandparents.**

** "Okay; I'll get you something dear."**

** "Dad; did you get a suit for Alexis' wedding?" Beckett asked from the couch.**

** "Not yet; but I will."**

** "You better; you're running out of time."**

** "Still precocious." Jim commented as Martha got their granddaughter a snack.**

** Beckett caught Castle smirking. That smirk brought back a memory for Beckett.**

_**"Detective Beckett, it was a real pleasure." **_

"_**Yes, it really was. You know, Meredith, it's so funny, when you first came and insisted on staying here I was afraid that you might have had a secret agenda."**_

"_**Actually, I did. When Alexis told me about you two and how this one was serious, I knew I had to check it out for myself. And I'm so glad I did. You two are great together." **_

"_**Thank you. Can I ask you a question? Why didn't it work out? Between you and Rick?"**_

"_**I'm sorry, is that too personal?"**_

"_**Oh no, no, no. It's fine. You know, being married to Richard was great. Full of romance and excitement. Like a deliciously sweet soufflé. And then one day I realized he knew everything about me. My deepest secrets, my worse pain. Enough to fill a million novels. But I didn't know enough about him to even write a pamphlet." **_

"_**I don't understand."**_

"_**For instance, whenever I asked him how he felt about never knowing his father, he would smirk. You know the way he smirks. And then he would throw out a quip and change the subject. Our marriage went one way. It wasn't enough for me. I mean, soufflé's are wonderful. But sooner or later, they always fall."**_

"_**Oh, but that was a long, long time ago. What, 15 years in fact. He's a totally different man now."**_

"_**Yes. Of course. I was just curious."**_

"**What has that smile painted on your face?" Castle asked as he wondered where his wife went.**

"**Oh it's nothing."**

**The day continued after that. Johanna Martha, the twins and James Royce enjoyed the time they spent with their parents and grandparents.**


	21. Getting Ready

**Getting Ready**

** November 24****th****, 2014 had finally arrived. Jake and Alexis had spent the intervening time between the rehearsal dinner and the ceremony apart from each other. Alexis stayed in Martha's spare bedroom while Jake stayed at their townhouse. It wouldn't be long before the entire Castle family made their way to the church for the wedding.**

** Some of Alexis' friends from college were her bridesmaids. Jake asked his brothers to be his groomsmen. Both the bride and groom had decided to keep the flower girl job and the ring bearer job within the family. Alexis' younger siblings all had a part in the ceremony. Even Jake's seven year old nephew; Eric, had a part.**

** Once the kids were all put together and ready to go; Beckett made sure that she and Castle were ready. On one of her trips into their bedroom; Beckett caught her husband in a nostalgic mode in the living room. When she came up behind him; she saw that Castle had the framed picture of Castle and Alexis together at the park when Alexis was a kid.**

** Beckett smiled. It was moments like this; when Castle's softer side came out that made her love him more than she had.**

_**"My little girl is going to college."**_

__**Castle felt the exact same way he did the day he and Martha dropped Alexis off at Columbia for the start of freshmen year all those years ago. He felt Beckett come behind him and take his hand in hers.**

** "My little girl is getting married." Castle said.**

** "Yes she is; babe."**

** It was at that moment that it dawned on Beckett; this was probably how her own father felt when she got married to Castle.**

** Fathers always had a hard time letting go of their daughters.**

** "Everything will be fine; Castle. And you aren't losing her."**

** "I know."**

** "Alexis is just growing up. Besides you still have JM and Kat as well as JJ and JR. We still have a million of firsts with them before they get married."**

** Once that was taken care of the Castle family left the loft for the ceremony. Alexis' bridesmaids would be waiting for Alexis in the bridal room. **

** When the family arrived at the church; they parted ways. Martha, Beckett, Johanna Martha and Kat went with Alexis to the bridal room. Castle took his sons to the room where Jake was with his nephew and groomsmen were getting ready. It wouldn't be long before the ceremony got underway.**


	22. Apron Strings Cut

**Apron Strings Cut**

** It was show time; so to speak. Everyone was all set. The guests were in their seats inside the church. Jake and his groomsmen had just taken their places at the altar. JJ held his mother's hand as he walked her down the aisle to their seats in the front row. Everyone in attendance found JJ to be absolutely handsome in the tuxedo he was in. After JJ and Beckett made their way to their seats; the guests were awed again when they saw the latest Castle child come down the aisle in his own tuxedo as he relaxed in Martha's arms.**

** Before the bridal party made their way down the aisle; Kat walked Jim down the aisle. The guests loved seeing Kat in her dress. **

** The bridal party took their turn down the aisle. Johanna awed the guests just as her sister and brothers had when she walked down the aisle as the flower girl with Jake's nephew; Eric, at her side as the ring bearer. The bridesmaids followed the kids. **

** Then it was the moment of truth. Castle taking the first of three walks down the aisle as the father of the bride.**

** Alexis was remarkably calm; that surprised Castle to a degree. It reminded him of how calm Beckett was at their wedding.**

** "You look beautiful." Castle said as they walked down the aisle.**

** "Thanks Dad. You don't look that bad yourself." Alexis said.**

** Castle smiled.**

** "We're all quite proud of you."**

** "I know."**

** They were getting closer to Jake and the altar. Alexis looked over to her family. She saw all the smiling faces. The she look over to her in laws. It was time to take the leap of faith. She was ready for this.**

** Alexis wanted what her Dad once had with her mother and what he now had with Beckett. What her in laws had, what Jim once had with Johanna before Bracken ruined it. What Ryan and Jenny had. **

** It was also the one thing that she wished her grandmother would get to have soon. It was the least that Martha deserved after raising her son as a single mother and then helping to raise Alexis.**

** Castle and Alexis made it to the altar.**

** "Who gives this woman to be married today?" the officiant asked.**

** "I do."**

** With that Castle took his seat next to Beckett and the wedding ceremony got underway.**

** Castle watched as his little girl got married. A tear slid down Castle's face. Beckett took Castle's hand in hers and held on tight; letting Castle know that she wasn't letting go anytime soon.**


	23. Get Lucky

**Get Lucky**

** At one point during the reception; the dj played Daft Punk's smash hit **_**Get Lucky **_**from 2013. Pretty much everyone was on the dance floor when the song started playing. The younger Castle kids stayed with their grandparents while their parents were dancing like their sister and new brother in law. They were still a bit too young to grasp the whole in law concept. When they were older they would; but for now Jake was a big brother to them.**

"_**She's up all night 'til the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
She's up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night 'til the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky"**_

**The chorus of the song struck a chord with Castle as he dance with his wife. It was then as the chorus played again that something dawned on Castle. Since he had the vasectomy; Castle could be up all night to get lucky just as Daft Punk, Pharrell Williams &amp; Nile Rodgers sang in the song.**

"**What is it babe?"**

"**Get Lucky."**

**A knowing look came to Beckett's face.**

"**Mmm; I see." Beckett said.**

**Castle smiled hopefully.**

"**We'll see; maybe later, babe."**

**The hope remained with Castle as they danced. **

**Jim and Martha smiled at the sight of their kids enjoying themselves. They knew as well as anyone else that their kids were meant for each other. **

"**Only four more of these to go; Jim." Martha said as their youngest grandson squirmed in her arms.**

"**Can't wait." Jim said.**


	24. Party for Two

**Party for Two**

** Hours later everything with the wedding was over. Alexis and Jake went off to enjoy their wedding night together at the Four Seasons. All of their guests went home. Castle and Beckett got the kids to bed before they got to have some time to themselves.**

** "Well today went well." Castle said.**

** "It did. Alexis was quite beautiful today."**

** "That she was. Just as beautiful as you were five years ago."**

** "Aww babe." **

** With that Beckett went in for the kiss that was lingering in the ether.**

** "Get Lucky?" Castle asked after he released himself from the kiss.**

** "Why not." Beckett responded with a **_**come hither**_** look in her eyes.**

** Castle grinned from ear to ear. Beckett led him to their bedroom.**

** Many, many hours later; Castle and Beckett were woken up by Johanna Martha and the twins.**

** They were surprised to see the twins out of their cribs.**

** "Did you help them out of their cribs?" Beckett asked Johanna Martha.**

** "No I didn't help them. Kat and JJ got out on their own."**

** Castle and Beckett shared a look. It was time to get two more toddler beds. They counted their blessing that they still had a good amount of time before they had to buy a toddler bed for James Royce.**

** "Looks like we're heading out to get Kat and JJ new beds today." Castle said.**

** "That it does."**

** The kids hung out with their parents until their little brother woke up. Then it was a quick family breakfast before they went out to get the toddler beds.**

** Kat and JJ were beyond thrilled to be getting new beds. **

** When the family was at the store; the twins picked out wooden sleigh beds. JJ's was an oak sleigh bed. Kat's was a cherry sleigh bed.**

** As they made their way back home; Beckett turned to the twins.**

** "No more cribs for you two. You're a big girl now; Kat, just like your sisters and you are a big boy now; JJ. I'm so proud."**

** The twins cheered. When the family arrived home; Castle would take the twins' cribs apart and put the sleigh beds together. **


	25. Movie Night

**Movie Night**

** Castle and Beckett had a night to themselves. The kids were spending some time with Lanie and Espo. Castle let Beckett choose the movie.**

_**"That is ridiculous. I do not lose a turn."**_

_** "Are you kidding? No, that's the rules. You absolutely lose your turn. Ask him. Esposito!"**_

_** "Ask me what?"**_

_** "In a relationship, if you choose a movie and you choose very, very poorly, do you lose a turn?"**_

_** "How poorly?"**_

_** "Valentine's Day."**_

_** "You should lose two turns."**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "Yeah, I'm just saying."**_

_** "Those are the rules."**_

_** "Those are the rules."**_

_** "That's ridiculous."**_

** Castle put the DVD in as Beckett poured some wine for both of them.**

** "At least this time I don't lose a turn." Beckett quipped as she returned with the drinks.**

** Castle laughed when he realized what Beckett had referred to.**

** "Yeah; that's a shame."**

** Beckett knew Castle was playing with her so she let it slide. They had an understanding since they started dating.**

_**"I'm sorry."**_

_** "I'm sorry. I should not have gone on that date. I…I should have said no."**_

_** "Then why didn't you?"**_

_** "Well, I'm no good at this. Pretending to be single."**_

_** "Yeah, but Castle, neither am I. And the last thing I want to do is have to worry about you with other women."**_

_** "Wh… for the record, I… I wasn't going to sleep with her."**_

_** "I know."**_

_** "Look, that's not even the point. The point is…is I don't even know how to do this. Do you remember when Miles said that it's inevitable that this will fall apart, that it's destined to implode…"**_

_** "Just a reminder, Miles is a lying killer."**_

_** "But, okay. Maybe people find out and maybe we won't get to work together and maybe we'll implode. Or maybe we'll continue to be amazing. The point is, we don't have the answers. We just have to live with the questions and…find our way."**_

_** "Okay, can…. Well, can we just start here then? Can we say that we will think about seeing other people but we won't actually date other people?"**_

_** "Yeah, I… No, I can do that."**_

_** "Good. Because I have a gun and you don't really have a choice."**_

__**"Still don't have a choice; huh." Castle teased.**

** "Nope; I still have a gun." **

** The duo shared a smile just as the movie started to play.**


	26. Lazy Sunday

**Lazy Sunday**

** Castle and Beckett had another opportunity to have a lazy, relaxing day; one with the kids. They were looking forward to this down time with their kids.**

_**"This is heaven. This is absolute heaven."**_

_** "Yeah, you mean spending the day with your future husband?"**_

_** "No, no. Not that."**_

_** "Not that?"**_

_** "No, no, no. I mean, not only that. It's 2 o'clock. I'm in my PJ's. We're reading the newspaper. I never get to do this."**_

_** "Because you never take any time off."**_

_** "All we have to do is loaf about. There's no work. No goals other than to waste hours on end."**_

_** "Okay, stop describing my life.…"**_

__**Beckett and Castle watched as Johanna Martha played with Kat and JJ. James Royce watched his sisters and brother from his Fisher – Price® My Little Snugabunny Bouncer.**

** "This is perfect; babe."**

** "That it is."**

** At that moment Beckett had a smile come to her face as she nestled into the space between Castle's arm and his body as they sat on the couch.**

_**"Okay, here's my theory. Omar Dixon is working for Tanner, but he's just scraping by. Along comes Warburg's drone hack. Tanner doesn't want it, but Dixon sees an opportunity."**_

_** "He realizes how much a drone hacking program would be worth on the open market."**_

_** "Exactly. He burns a copy, learns how to use it. The next step is a real world test. And Tanner's a cheap bastard anyway, so…. I'll get it. For Richard Castle press one. For Beckett, press two."**_

_** "Yo. How about I just talk, jackass?"**_

__**"What is it?" Castle asked.**

** "Just remembered when we were heading back to the precinct from Warburg's and the conversation with Espo that day."**

** Castle smiled as he recalled that memory too. He knew Espo was yanking his chain that day. **

** "If I recall correctly; some tried to hide a smile as she drove down the road that day." Castle playfully teased.**

** Beckett responded by playfully smacking Castle on his lower arm.**

** Their lazy Sunday continued on after that.**


	27. TV & Prep

**TV &amp; Prep**

** The kids were in bed. Castle and Beckett were sitting down for their nightly glass of wine and watching an old episode of **_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_** that was on the DVR. The duo got into a conversation about the kids' education; albeit they were still a few years away from Johanna Martha starting nursery school. **

** "So where are the kids going for school? Public or private?" Beckett asked.**

** She was hoping that their kids would go to public school since she went through the public school system; but she knew that was a long shot since Castle was a private school kid.**

** "I prefer they go to private school. Alexis went through the private school system and she turned out well."**

** "Mmm."**

** "**_**Do you know of any reason he'd be in the park? Look you guys, I went to York, I know all about honor codes and protecting your friends."**_

"_**You went to York Prep?"**_

"_**How's a Yorkie end up a cop?"**_

"_**Things happen. Things like this. Point is, if you are trying to protect your friend's memory I get it, but eventually the truth comes out, and the faster it does the easier it will be for us to find who did it."**_

"_**His family had lost everything."**_

"_**Not that we cared but we'd go out, you know?"**_

"_**We always offered to cover him but… he couldn't handle it."**_

"_**He just kind of fell apart."**_

"_**Fell apart how?"**_

"_**Guys, he can't get in trouble."**_

"_**He kind of got into drugs."**_

"_**If he had money problems how'd he support a drug habit?"**_

"_**He started dealing, in the park."**_

"**Okay; so they go through the private school system. Which school or should I say schools?" Beckett asked as she snapped out of her memory lane reverie.**

"**Well they could go to EINY for Pre -K to 5****th grade****…."**

"**EINY?"**

"**Ecole Internationale De New York."**

"**Okay, what about 6****th**** grade to 12****th**** grade?" Beckett asked.**

"**York Prep." Castle said with a smirk.**

**Beckett knew that Castle had recalled the same memory she had. With that the wine was poured and the duo settled into watch the episode of **_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_** that they were planning on watching.**


	28. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

** It was one of the many commercial breaks during the episode of **_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_** when Beckett decided to pull out her laptop once again.**

** "What are you doing?" Castle asked.**

** "Multi-tasking; babe."**

** With that Castle's attention switched back to the television as his wife pulled up another word document.**

_**I previously wrote about my family. About my husband, our three daughters and our sons. Since then things have changed. **_

_** James Royce finally came into the world; six days later than what he was supposed to on November 18**__**th**__** via C-section. So now I've got three scars instead of the two from my shooting. Castle got the vasectomy after our son was born. Then after that Kat and JJ took their first steps, they walked for the first time which was just as memorable as when Johanna Martha walked for the first time.**_

_** After that Alexis and Jake got married in a beautiful ceremony.**_

_** But all of that is not why I am writing tonight. Before Rick and I sat down to watch some television before we turn in for the night; we had a talk. A talk about JM, the twins and JR's education. It's hard to fathom that Johanna Martha will be in preschool in four years. The twins will be in preschool a year after that then JR after the twins. All four of them enrolled in private school for Preschool to 12**__**th**__** grade just like Alexis was for her education.**_

_** Things have definitely changed. But it's all for the best. I definitely wouldn't change any of it.**_

__**With that Beckett saved the document and closed up her laptop. She returned to watching tv with Castle.**

** There was a few times where Castle tried to sneak a peek.**

** "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Beckett asked.**

** "I want see what you were working on."**

** "No you're not."**

** "Why not?"**

** "Because I said so."**

** After that Castle tried a few more times before Beckett threatened to use her gun on him.**

** Once the show was over; Castle and Beckett turned in for the night. Tomorrow was another day; one that would be filled with absolute craziness.**


	29. Diner Talk

**Diner Talk**

** Beckett had called Jim up one afternoon. She needed someone to talk to when it came to the kids' education. It had always been easier for her to talk to her dad about things. **

_**"Sounds like a great offer."**_

_** "Yeah, it is."**_

_** "Your mom would be proud. Hell, I'm proud."**_

_** "So…what are going to do?"**_

_** "I don't know, Dad. It's like I'm standing at a crossroads and I have to choose between two possible futures."**_

_** "Why do you think you have to choose?"**_

_** "Because Dad, he's right. If I take this job then there's not going to be time for anyone else and then if I don't…"**_

_** "It'll be because of him and you'll end up resenting him for it."**_

_** "Or… worse. Dad, I don't know what we have. I don't know if it's real. It's like we've been doing this dance for the past five years and… I mean, what happens when the music stops. That if all we were in love with was the dance?"**_

_** "You know, your whole life you've never had a relationship go this far. You know, right around here you always end them. Now why is that? Look, Katie, I know you. When you get scared you hid in your work. And I just want to be sure whatever decision you make it's because it's what you want. Not because you're afraid."**_

_** "This job. It's what I want."**_

_** "Then tell him."**_

_** "He's gonna hate me, Dad."**_

_** "That's something you're going to have to live with."**_

_** "My last case. I better go end it."**_

**So Beckett and her dad met up at the diner just as they had years ago when she had to choose between Castle and the job in DC.**

** "What's going on; Katie?"**

** "Rick and I had a talk the other day. One about the kids and their education."**

** "What about it?"**

** "He wants them to go through private school like Alexis and him."**

** "And you don't want them to. You want them to go through public school. Like you."**

** "Pretty much."**

** "Where does Rick want them to go?"**

** "EINY for Pre-K to 5****th**** grade and then York Prep for 6****th**** grade to 12****th****."**

** Beckett and Jim talked things out a bit more before Beckett came to terms with the decision about her kids' education.**

A/N: The next chapter will be the last one for this story; there will be another story after Fairytale. I hope you all enjoyed this story.


	30. Research

**Research**

** A few days after her talk with her Dad; Beckett and Castle ventured over to EINY to meet with the school's director. They wanted to get some information on the school and to see the school.**

** "You're planning on sending children here?"**

** "Yes we are."**

** "How many do you have?"**

** "Four."**

** "Our oldest is a year old now. Then we have a set of twins after her and our son after that."**

** "Okay." the EINY director said.**

** Castle looked over the brochure they had been given.**

** "What are their names?"**

** "Johanna Martha is the oldest; then the twins are Katherine Mae and Jackson James. James Royce is the youngest." Beckett said proudly.**

** "Beautiful names. Do they go by any other names?"**

** "Johanna Martha answers to her full name and to JM." Castle responded.**

** "And the twins?"**

** "They mainly go by Kat and JJ."**

** "We tend to call James Royce by his full name like we do with Johanna Martha or we call him JR."**

** Before there was any hesitation Beckett explained.**

** "We named our children after important people in our lives. JM is named after my late mother and my mother in law. I am Kat's namesake so that is why we call her Kat instead of Katherine or Kate. JJ is named after my father in law and my father while James Royce bears my father's name and my mentor's last name."**

** After that the EINY director took them on the campus tour before they departed.**

** On the cab ride home; Castle turned to Beckett.**

** "So what do you think about EINY?"**

** There was a pause between the duo.**

** "It's fine. The kids will love it."**

** Castle sensed that his wife wasn't too pleased; that she was just saying what she was saying to pacify him. Instead of pressing it further; Castle let it go so the peace was kept for the rest of the ride home.**


End file.
